no title
by 31esilenna
Summary: dib gets kicked out of his house because at 15 his dad still cant convince him that real science is better and zim is said to be defective for some reason not stated yet dont know if im doing friends enemies 1 sided zadr or just plain zadr critsism welcom
1. Rain

Dib's POV

It was childish. I followed him to his house. I knew I wasn't going to get any proof. I never did and I had no direction whatsoever that I could see and everyone reminded me of that and even hiding behind the bush in his front yard the question still came up: Why do I try anymore? Answer is I don't know. It used to be to protect the planet but when everyone is either dead or hates you what is there left.

Zim's POV

I saw him talking to himself and I was wondering why does he go my yard to act like a freak or go away Dib everyone hates you you're life is pointless. No instead oddly enough I asked him something that I would regularly kill myself if I thought about it. "Do you want to go inside? It's about to rain? So…..Dib?" It was the one time I tried to be hospitable and he ignores me. "DIB!!!" He squealed. Sighing I tried to ask again. "..come. inside." I slowly said.

Dib's POV

He asked me into his house. I had to say something back and I had to be subtle. "What this is your base! I can't go in….." -10 min later- 'He put his hand over my mouth' I thought. 'Ok….' "Listen. I'm trying to be generous. It's about to rain. Would you like to go inside?" 'Again…I can't' Removing his hand from my mouth I continued my rant and of course he replaced his hand. "Only answer my question! Damn Dib will you ever just listen to me!" I thought he would just rant and rant and rant but surprisingly he ended it pretty quickly. "Ummm….." 'He's waiting for an answer' "Answer now!!!" 'Impatient much.' "Ok…I guess that's fine."

Zim's POV

Finally! We went inside. He looked at me strange and his face just asked to be punched when he asked "Why?" and the first thing I thought was why couldn't you accept my offer without getting paranoid but I said stupidly "Why what?" He rolled his eyes. "Why did you invite me into your house?" I didn't know…. "idunknow." He laughed. "Well thanks." He. said. WHAT! "Gaz saw that I stole her last poop cola and that she would beat me for it…..Oh and you had to have a reason for inviting me into your house." Crap. "It was going to rain and you were there so it just happened." He laughed again. "Whatever."


	2. Kicked Out

Chapter 2

'So what am I supposed to do?' Dib thought nervously. "You're supposed to do something." He turned around to see an old floating boot with the bottom as a mouth. He screamed and tried throwing things at it. (first the TV then the computer next the bed well you get my point) "Why won't you die!?" Then a baby (the one from Holic if you haven't seen the anime) crawled from the boot's mouth. He screamed again. "I never die……."

Dib's POV

I woke up but I remembered the dream vividly……..well the nightmare actually but you get my point (at least I hope so) "……scary baby" What the oddest thing was that I woke up remembering the dream with an angry Zim standing over my head and if that wasn't enough there was a green dog jumping around behind him…….crazy hmmmm…….no wait that's GIR. "You kept Zim up all night because of a nightmare!!! What is Dib stinks problem. I know you just can't let me get my work done can you. You screamed half the night and then you threw things. Ok you threw the TV box, then the couch, and finally….." That was scary what else did I say. Did I recount that one time I saw him in his boxers because that was just an accident and meant nothing…….yep nothing. "You're thinking everything aloud." GIR squeaked out. Zim stood next to the green dog gapping. 'This day is going to be interesting…' "You snuck into my house……and saw me in my boxers…..did you see anything else." ' No Dib-stink or Dib-human or anything…..yay……WHAT!' "Shut up!!!" 'I said everything I was thinking aloud….." "Yes!!! What do you think I was trying to say to you before……?" 'There's still no name calling.' "I have one question then. Why did you stop with the name calling?" This time he did the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about stare. GIR was eating something or the other in the kitchen oblivious to everything around him. "Oh…." He got it now. "I don't know." He looked confused, almost pitiable. "Well it doesn't matter really……." He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Do you want some waffles?" It was too confusing though we got over the absolute rivalry a few years back now that were both about 15 I at least thought that Zim would keep his usual Zim-ness and for the most part he did but something happened recently that made him lose his nerve.

Flashback

Walking though the hallways of the irregular high school 's daughter taught a little different but very well the same. She was about the size of a small child (a little shorter than Zim) with long black hair put up into a small bun. The same glasses though and she always wore a gothic lotia dress. She was attractive to say the least though no one could claim her as an adult never-the-less the science teacher of a high school. Well being the last teacher of the day (he shared every class with Zim) it was also oddly the only class I saw Zim in anymore because of something or the other. This day though he moped through class, never paid attention to me whatsoever, and never complained which made him seem more human, I more paranoid, and guilty because he just didn't seem like himself at all. The incident was the worst though. "Zim." Misses Bitters monotone voice called out. "Yes." He barely managed to say. "Were all turning to page 3489 in our textbooks today would you try to keep up." 'And of course…….' "Everyone since Zim can't find the page would you please help him." She disappeared in a puff of smoke…….then everyone started……did they A-start eating each other, B-beating each other with textbooks, or C-did they start b!tch slapping each other…..the answer is all the above we're all winners!!! (even if you didn't pick any lol…) We'll though all of that I had to drag him out and he just sat there. "What is wrong with you?!" He stared up at me, got up, turned around, whispered "You wouldn't care, and then walked away, but then I remembered I really never did.

End of Flashback

This time I'd at least ask him a few questions……just to start. "So how do you like the pancakes…?" 'Great way to start a conversation genius….' "I made them so how do you like them?" 'Oh yeah that's right…….' "Ok, so what's wrong you've been worrying me sick and I'd take you like you were before or you know at least I'd want to know why you're acting like this?" 'Damn that was supposed to be a thought.' A small smile spread across his lips as he his small arms wound their way around my thin waist. "So…." I looked at him. "Hmm oh yeah…." He whispered as he detached himself from my waist. "So what do you want to know….you have all the time in the world." 'Ok….' "First I want to know about the hug, then the mood, and I'll think of some after you tell me the answers to those." He nodded. "Dib is squishy" He stated pinching my cheek softly. "and the Tallest have threatened that if I continue my mission any longer I would be hunted down, tortured, and then finally shocked to death. So now I don't belong to them any more. I'm no longer their dog." He whispered sadly but with an odd sense of pride. "Zim, but they still control a portion of you and being an invader was you're life what so will you do now?" He stared at me as if that was the simplest question yet. "I live on earth now though now I can't destroy it if I want to keep my life. Well if you want to keep me here anyway…." He couldn't. Invaders couldn't survive on earth but Zim wasn't an invader anymore……' "How will you get money and if you're not an invader what are you?!" He giggled. "GIR got a job at the taco place and I'm Defective Zim." Somehow he seemed a littler happier about it.

*I was thinking of Invader Zim when I thought of that and somehow it reminds me of L…….Detective Zim lol*

"So could I ask you something? It's only fair……..Please!!!!!" I nodded because I really wanted to know what he was going to ask me. "Ok. So give me the real reason you came to my house and you have to tell the truth and I'll know if you're telling a lie and I'll take out my truth machine thingy. (The electric chair shocks you if you lie) "Ok…..My dad kicked me out because convincing me that real science was the way to go was getting a little old and he thought I should experience the real world so I went to the only person I trusted to see if I could move in with him though I wish it didn't have to be my ex-rival or it might've been a lot easier." I waited for him to answer but he just stared at me stupidly. "So can I move in with you?" 'It was a really awkward question seeing as we say each other as only a little more than friends though we could just pass it off as just roommates or something though we've never acted like it.' Silence filled the room. "……Ok," He answered questionably. "But we'll see this as only roommates nothing less and defiantly not anything more. I'll get GIR to send you're stuff over and we'll show you around later after we show you the room and you won't have to pay."

A Few Minutes Later

"I'm home!!!" screeched a small robot with cerulean eyes came in with eight small cubes and a suitcase. I watched as he placed each of the metallic blue cubes to each of the edges of the room. The boxes blew into flames which caused everyone to shut their eyes and it ended up looking like my old room (in the TV show if you want to know what the room looks like) Zim-"Well this is where you'll be living but remember this is just the beginning………"

May be continued…….maybe………


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3

Dib's POV

What the heck did he mean by that……it took a while to get my thoughts together because it was late but there was only one other explanation and it came in three letters – TAK. I really forgot about the other invader but if news got around as fast as I thought it would then it wouldn't be long before her new mission would put earth in new dangers worse than ZIM had been. Though I wouldn't call him stupid or anything he was never really the perfect invader. I would've told ZIM and should've but there was something that had kept me from doing it like if I told him though one way or another by gut instinct I could just tell that she'd come that if I told him things would get a hell of a lot worse than it was already and I thought that when you were down there was only up to go from then on……..well I guess I was dead wrong. The room was decent and even smelt like my own room if that were creepy enough and then it hit me. Well it did kind of hit me. It bounced off my head and fell to the floor with a thud. The thing had uncurled to show Gir with his dog suit on except the head that bounced against the back of his head as he bobbed it up and down "HIYA BIG HEAD!!!!" Gir screeched. "Remember ZIM said dat dis wuz jus da beginnin!!!!" It took a while longer to remember but I found nothing out of what he said and if I did I really didn't care too much. "Where are you going?"He looked at me with a blank stare and then screamed. "I'm gonna work at taco place to get mah monies fo ZIM an Moosie is gonna get mad if I'm late. He's mah manager." He spit out his tongue and ran away laughing. It was odd to see Gir working but he didn't act any different than how people said you were supposed to act when you started. You were just supposed to work but he didn't really care that he had a job. I went across the hall that leaded from his lab to my room to a complex twist of hallways that would lead me one way or another but I had to talk to ZIM now. I remembered my head aching and my lids slowly dropping until I fell to the floor and went immediately into a fetal position. When I went into my room I must have took off my jacket but I don't recall anything other than thinking if TAK was coming or not to take ZIM's place.

ZIM's POV

It was early morning or to most humans 6:00 and going through hall after hall I wondered if Dib was awake or not when I got too caught up in my thoughts and tripped over a lump in the ground and I knew it wasn't Gir because he had an early morning meeting he had to attend. It groaned and slowly began to get up. It looked pale and under weight wearing a light blue shirt and for a moment I couldn't recognize who it was so I slowly began to back up until it said. "I need to talk to you. Wait a minute." I backed away slowly until I ended up hitting the wall and my knees up against my chest. I stared paranoid at the curled figure that laid only 2" away from me. In it's desperate way to find one way or the other to go he had went a little closer to me to where his head laid on my knees. It started to get akward when I finally realized that it was Dib and he must have had a hard time sleeping last night because he must have not been in his right mind when he wasn't comfortable and ended up laying his head in my lap. I gently shook him trying to get him awake and end this 'interesting' moment. I ended up carrying him bridal style to my bedroom and laying him on my bed and then I went into the kitchen to and make some breakfast.

Dib's POV

When I woke up I had ended up in bed but I didn't remember going to my bedroom or going in the bed. The only thing I remembered last was passing out on the floor in the middle of ZIM's hallway and then maybe in a dream trying to tell him that I needed to talk to him but then fading out again. After that I tried to find somewhere to lay my head down and sooth the dull throbbing pain at the back of my head that could only be a headache in the morning. Unfortunately as I was soon to find out it wasn't a dream and the headache wasn't there which was better then the thing I really didn't want to think about. I was in some ones bed but not just some ones bed it was ZIMS. Normally I would have run out by now and ignored anyone who saw that had happened or even better, say it never happened in the first place but now I was glued to the spot, my head heavy with sleeplessness. I would have been content to lay there in peace sleeping the rest of the day away if ZIM hadn't come in. I began to get paranoid and really wanted to get up if I hadn't remembered what happened last time I tried to do that and well……it didn't work out as planned. I must have looked like I was asleep because ZIM just sat on the bed next to me and stroked my check worriedly. "Damn you're red……" he poked my forehead and I pretended to wake up so he wouldn't realize I wasn't asleep in the beginning. I shivered which he took as me being cold and started of probably trying to hug me and then backing away thinking that he'd get any germs or just the awkwardness of the situation. He ended up just laying at my side to give me some warmth. I would tell him I wasn't really cold but it felt nice just to lie down next to him. I'd ask him later about what he said last night, why I ended up in his bed, and why he was laying down next to me but right now I wanted to bathe in new found revelations.

Continue…….reviews might change my mind


End file.
